


Pearl's Big Day

by Vault_Girl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Transformation, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Girl/pseuds/Vault_Girl
Summary: Pearl gets turned into a sex toy, amethyst gets horny and decides to use her.





	1. Amethysts Fun Find

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pearl's Little Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779266) by [Awseomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness). 



Pearl had been sent a mysterious present by Peridot. It was a wand that had a small hole in the top that went to about the middle of it. She decided to test this little wand out. She went over to the living room in case anything wrong happened that way one of the other gems could find and help her. Sadly Garnet and Amethyst had taken Steven to Connie's for a few hours.

She tried using it on a nearby lamp, but as she willed energy to come out she saw a blinding white light and fell to the ground. When she woke up she found that she could not move, she also seemed to be smaller. She estimated around a foot tall at most. She was laying on a sock Amethyst had left on the floor and pearl could swear that this had been the first time she had taken it off in years. The sweat had seeped its way into Pearl, or at least it fell like it. Every breath was filled with sweat and she could now taste it. As she was thinking about how this was her new torture the door opened and then closed. A set of footsteps came over and stopped just above her. 

"Was Pearl using this in here?!?!" Amethysts booming voice said.

"Gross, but... I guess i could try it out. It seems a little big for pearl though. I should clean it off first though."

With that the now helpless Pearl was brought into the bathroom and run under cold water. After Amethyst dried her off she could see what she now was. A light blue dildo. She could somehow see despite not having a face or any eyes. With this she tried to scream to Amethyst to see if she could get help but sadly her voice fell on deaf ears. She was brought into Amethysts room and sat onto her bed. She had a perfect position to see Amethyst undress and even if she didn't want to see this she had no choice in the matter. Amethyst slowly took off her shirt first. Pearl had always wondered if she wore a bra or not and now she had her answer, a definitive no. Next came the pants, then the underwear. Finally Amethyst was full nude and Pearl had to admit that under a different circumstance she might enjoy this.

Amethyst crawled onto the bed, layed down and grabbed Pearl. Pearls face was being rubbed against the outer folds of amethyst. She could taste the ripe sweat and day old cum. Sadly she had no choice in what she tasted, saw, smelled, or felt while in this form. Speaking of scent Amethysts pussy smelled awful. She must have not taken showers for weeks to get it this bad. Amethyst started slipping her in. Pearls face being brought further and feeling immense pressure. She must not have been used to a dildo this size. Pearl was forced to taste the inside of Amethyst over and over, feeling almost immediately sick as Amethyst had clearly needed a shower for a long time.

Pearl was thrust in much deeper, almost half of her new body was now inside Amethyst, and Amethyst was loving it. She could hear her moan through her vagina and could feel her getting wetter. If pearl had lungs she would have drowned by now but as she was just a dildo she had no need for air. She could feel her face being brought closer and closer to Amethysts cervix, and finally, Amethyst came. Pearl was soaked in Amethysts cum. Feeling like she would never be clean again. But she was not brought out yet. Instead she heard a horrifying noise. Snoring.

Amethyst had really fallen asleep with her still inside. The minutes were slow and horrible. Amethysts fluids drying to Pearls rubbery skin. She could still taste all of it, and smell it. But she now had to deal with the feeling of it too. She no longer had movement to distract her, she had all the time in the world to experience this and she hated every second of it. Eventually Amethyst woke up and took Pearl out. Pearl was then laid inside a dark drawer with many different sex toys.

"Maybe I should see if Peridot feels up to this." Amethyst said with a smirk.

Pearl heard Amethyst warp away and was left smelly and wet in a dark drawer filled with objects that were just as awful smelling as her. Later Pearl heard the door open again and this time instead of Amethyst, Pearl saw Garnet. Garnet picked her up and simply said "I know its you pearl, but I think this could be a bonding experience between me, you, Amethyst, and Peridot.

With that Pearl was taken with Garnet to her room. Garnet placed Pearl onto the bed and pulled down her pants. Garnet was beautiful, no one could deny that. But nude she was like a goddess. Pearl was put at ease despite what she knew was about to happen. Garnet came back over and turned around. She sat down on Pearl who was now deep inside Garnets ass.

To be continued in chapter 2.


	2. A little fun with Garnet

Pearl had not expected to see Garnet in this way, especially not under these circumstances. Being thrust deep inside her asshole was not as enjoyable of an experience as she might have thought. The smell alone was enough to make her immediately want to get out, but as she was power less in this situation she could only wait for Garnet to finish.

With how slow Garnet was using her it seemed like she might be here for hours. Garnet would pull out just enough to let Pearl glimpse some light before slowly moving back down. The immense pressure Pearl felt, no matter how much she wished it didnt, felt kind of good. Although the taste made sure Pearl didnt enjoy herself too much.

Eventually after what seemed like weeks of going back and forth into Garnets ass pearl was taken away. She was immediately presented with Garnets perfect, beautiful vagina. She was moved up and down the outside touching the clit each time, before she was slowly inserted. Pearl was brought back and forth but she couldnt quite fill up Garnet the way she wanted. After realizing Pearl might not be big enough to satisfy her in this form, Garnet split into Ruby and Sapphire. Pearl was now deep into one of them but from how dark it was she couldnt tell who.

She felt herself being pulled out slowly hearing a loud moan from a voice she couldnt quite distinguish, and then felt herself be placed onto a harness. She was thrust back in, hard, and heard a much louder moan. It continued like this for hours, before she was finally brought out enough to see that she had been inside Sapphire.

She was taken out of the harness before being taken by Sapphire and licked clean. Pearl felt like she was about to have the most intense orgasm of her life but since she was nothing but rubber right now there was no relief. Sapphire did not stop with just licking, after being able to tell how much Pearl enjoyed it she decided to edge her just a little bit more. Stroking the toy like she would an actual dick. And even going so far as to give Pearl a blowjob. If Pearl had been able to she would have cum easily 5 times.

"What do you say I pay you back Ruby? Then maybe we can go give Amethyst and Peridot a night theyll never forget." Sapphire said with a sly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient! If you have any requests for me to include in this please leave a comment and if it doesnt fit this story i might include it in another one!


End file.
